Aaron and Ed : Aaron spends some time with Jackson
by Anna Rawlings
Summary: Aaron spends some time with his ex lover Jackson. Meanwhile, his parner Ed returns home unexpectedly.


Ed had been away for two days already and Aaron was missing him like mad. He was lonely and bored without his crazy friend to keep him company and he wasn't due home until Aaron was working away, travelling with his race team, he was busy and occupied and exhausted when he fell into his trailer bed.

When Ed was at an away match however, it was very different.

He had watched a bit of English TV (that they had found on cable) and made frozen pizza for tea. Then he took a bath and decided he would relax for a while with some music before going to skimmed through their joint CD collection and his fingers stopped on Snow Patrol. He stalled for a few seconds, his eyes hovering over the sleeve.

He hadn't played this in a long time.

It was his and Jackson's album. They had shared their first ever kiss to this and had spent many nights afterwards chilling and listening to this music.

He had played it a lot after Jackson had died also, with heart wrenching regrets and massive sadness.

So many good memories and bad too.

All of which, he had buried very deeply a long time ago.

He did still think of Jackson from time to time, but now, thankfully it was without the gripping pain, torment and black despair.

He had learned a lot from his counselling, but also Ed had been his real life saver. He had dragged him from his depth of desperation and helped him to feel alive again. And loved again.

Was he strong enough to listen to these songs again tonight though?

Subconsciously almost, he pulled out the disc and slid it into the player.

As the opening few notes rang out, Aaron felt his heart strings tug. He put his hand to his chest and dropped onto the bed, quite taken aback at the effect it was having on him.

Immediately he could see his beautiful Jackson's face, grinning. His big eyes, his teeth, his ears, his builder's hands; every detail as clear as ever.

He sat for a few moments absorbing the sounds before making his way, a little unsteadily to the wardrobe and pulled out a photo of his dearest friend.

He rubbed his thumb softly across the glossy finish, his thoughts a thousand miles away.

"Oh Jackson.." he sighed under his breath. "I do still miss you and I will always love you…"

He felt a bleakness in his heart for the first time in quite a while.

He and Ed had spoken of Jackson a few times, but it was always brief and a little difficult.

Ed was never really sure of that ground and he was cautious of not wanting to upset his friend and Aaron because he had tucked Jackson away in a very special compartment of his heart. Locked away from the world and everyone; safe and private.

He wanted to move on with his life and as he sat here looking into his ex-lovers eyes, remembering his last words, he _knew _that Jackson would be happy for him.

But tonight Aaron was going to spend the night with him, just the two of them, together again.

He let the album run through to its end and allowed his mind to enjoy so many wonderful memories. Despite forcing himself to stay only with the good times, he did find himself brushing away a tear a few times.

He wasn't sure how long he laid in the dark, listening, reminiscing; alone with his reflections before he finally broke down and cried.

He allowed his tears to fall unchecked as he grieved for his friend.

He embraced these emotions that he carried with him, never too far beneath the surface and remembered the specialness they had.

He acknowledged the loss he felt also; knowing that it was Jackson who was solely responsible for helping him to come to terms with who he really is.

And thankful as well for the deep love they had shared.

As their final moments together insisted on pushing their way into Aaron's thoughts, he let his sadness flush from him and wash away with his tears.

He lay in the foetal position, hugging himself until the anguish had subsided. He was left feeling drained from its intensity.

But he also felt refreshed. He had released a lot of repressed emotions and it actually felt good to let them all out.

He couldn't change what had happened; he knew that. But he could enjoy what he had in his life now and that, he fully intended to do.

He did notice one very significant thing however and that was how clearly he still remembered how he had felt unfaithful to Jackson when he was with Ed, but how tonight, now he felt as if he was cheating on Ed.

Yes, he had definitely come a long way.

He lay awake for a while with his thoughts before eventually drifting into a heavy sleep.

Ed meanwhile had had some good news; instead of staying at the hotel until morning, the crew had decided to drive through the night, arriving back home early in the morning.

That suited Ed. He could grab some sleep on the coach and get back to his beloved Aaron a day early.

They had won their match and he was in great spirits, still pumped with adrenalin.

He decided not to call his friend, but instead would just show up and surprise him.

As he approached their home, the flat was in darkness, so he crept in quietly, carefully holding the latch before closing the door. He kicked off his shoes and tiptoed through to the bedroom.

Aaron had not closed the blinds and the light from the street lamps threw a silver glow across the bed. He could just make out Aaron's head half way between the pillows and as he followed the outline of his body, he could just see his beautiful firm arse protruding from beneath the sheet.

"Damn Aaron!" he uttered under his breath. "I'm horny for you tonight!"

He feasted on his partner's silhouette with his hungry eyes and could not resist gently resting his hand on the curve of his bum. A thrill shot through him as he did.

Aaron stirred just slightly.

Ed lifted the corner of the sheet to completely survey his lover's gorgeous physique and another shiver rippled through him.

He stripped naked in just seconds and then realising that his hands may well be a little on the cool side, he rubbed them between his thighs to warm them.

That also gave him some tingles.

He quietly opened the bedside drawer and pulled out the jelly lube. The boys had been experimenting with different flavours and fragrances and he grabbed one with a scent they both liked, but no taste.

Ed liked natural 'man' tastes. It turned him on every time!

He squirted the gel onto his palms and rubbed his hands together before whipping off the sheet to fully reveal his sleeping partner.

Aaron was lying on his stomach and Ed carefully straddled him. He ever so lightly placed his hands on his shoulders and began to massage them with his expert technique.

He worked his way downward, along his sides, across the small of his back as far as his buttocks; working and kneading his flesh with different levels of pressure for the different areas.

Aaron had been in a state of deep relaxation; to a level which only comes with sleep and as the sensations began to penetrate his sensory system, he slowly began to emerge from his slumber.

He didn't let it be known to Ed that he was awake however and although Ed was aware of this, he didn't let on that he knew either.

It was another of their games.

As Ed replaced his nimble fingers with his flickering tongue, Aaron squirmed with pleasure. Ed moved down to his buttocks and licked along his crack, moving along to his perineum and beyond.

He immediately knew that his lover had bathed earlier, as he picked up the scent of his preferred body wash. It was driving him wild!

He could just reach Aaron's ball sac and gently sucked on it, grinning like a cat as he watched his lover wriggle beneath him.

Aaron kept his eyes closed, but could not conceal his delight and his breathing began to labour.

He struggled to stifle his moaning.

Ed continued to keep everything very low key. He appreciated the value of the deeply relaxed state his lover was in and he wanted to keep him that way.

He nuzzled into his neck, his shoulder, his ear. He knew all of Aaron's weak spots by now. He kissed across his shoulders, gently pinching at his skin as he did.

He felt Aaron blow out into the pillow and took hold of his hips with his athlete's hands, pulling them in close to his wanton hard-on.

It sent shockwaves through Aaron's groin as he felt it pressing against him and he pushed back to meet it.

Ed was exhaling heavily as well now and he applied more lube to his cock and Aaron's crack. He pulled forward his foreskin and gently nudged at his lover's entrance.

Aaron did not need to prepare himself; his muscles were completely loose and ready.

Ed's love tool was well slicked and with expert control, he slowly and patiently worked it in until it reached its destination.

There was no masking this groan, as Aaron basked in the pleasure flooding through his entire being and he let out an earthy yell.

Ed had learned the best position and angle for his partner and there was no hurry. The lovers rocked gently in blissful harmony, side by side like silver spoons.

A couple of times Ed felt his climax approaching and so slowed down his pace even more. He wanted to savour this beautiful tenderness for as long as possible.

He avoided touching Aaron's hot, hungry pole for the same reason and the lovers revelled in their wonderful intimacy.

Ed was the first to submit, 'Damn Aaron!" he gasped finally when he could no longer hold back his ardour.

He took hold of Aaron's aching erection, pumping it just a few times and within seconds their two orgasms released and met head on like runaway trains.

"Errg!" let out Aaron as he discharged his burning potion into his lover's hand. He blew out several times as the frenzied eruption steadily calmed into a simmering euphoria.

The boys held each other and floated together through the waves, consumed with erotic gratification.

Ed left his sated organ to slide out in its own time and the contented boys lay together for a long time without moving from their entwined position.

"Good job you could make it tonight…" Aaron whispered eventually, "…because my boyfriend will be home tomorrow."

Ed let out a chuckle and nipped at his neck with his teeth.

"Really?" he replied, "Well let me leave him a little something to remember me by…" and proceeded to suck on the back of his neck deliberately leaving a mark.

Aaron screwed up his shoulders; he could _not_ go to work with a hicky; they would rib him mercilessly.

But Ed had left his calling card well below the collar line; he knew how sensitive his friend was.

The boys exchanged a long loving kiss before falling into a peaceful sleep.

Ed woke first a few hours later. The sun shone in brightly through the still uncovered windows. He peeled himself away from his gorgeous partner in need of a pee.

As he returned from the bathroom, he noticed the Snow Patrol CD case lying empty on the dresser; the photo of Jackson tucked beneath it.

He stopped short to register what this meant. It caught him a little off guard and he pulled his hand over his chin as he gathered his thoughts.

He decided not to mention it and slipped niftily back into bed, putting his arm around his warm lover; still sticky and moist from their earlier activities.

They lazed together in the tranquility of each other's arms, Ed enjoying that lovely smell of recent sex.

"Ed…" Aaron whispered softly, "I spent some time with Jackson last night…" He needed to be honest about this. He waited for a reaction,

"Yeah?" Ed played dumb.

"Yeah" repeated his anxious friend. "I just thought… I should tell you…"

Ed was hugely relieved that his partner now trusted him enough to share something so personal with him.

"And how are you feeling now?" he asked with genuine concern.

"Okay… but you don't mind?" Aaron asked hesitantly.

"Mind? Why would I mind?"

"I dunno, I don't want you to think that I'm not happy with you, because I am…" Aaron tried his best to explain.

"Aaron," Ed assured him, "I don't want you to ever forget about Jackson. I want you to keep him in your heart, in your life, _our _lives; always.

If it wasn't for Jackson, you wouldn't be who you are today and I wouldn't be the luckiest guy in the world to have you in _my_ life every day"

"Actually, I'm the lucky one" thought Aaron "to have _two_ such special people in _my_ life!" But he didn't say it; he hadn't mastered the art of all that stuff yet!

It was okay though; Ed knew him well enough by now and loved him just the way he was.

"So did I miss anything when I was away?" he went on to ask.

"Well I did have a visitor in the night" Aaron played along. "Woke me from a deep sleep too..."

"Really?" Ed came back "And how was it for you?"

"Well let's just say the sheets need washing again!" Aaron mused.

The rugby player laughed out loud. "He must be quite a stud then" he crowed.

"Oh he was pretty cocky! But to be honest, I was glad he came actually; his timing was great." Aaron confessed.

Ed caught his eye, picking up on what his friend was saying: "From what you've told me," he responded, "I'm sure he will always be there for you when you need him."

Aaron didn't reply but felt great comfort in those words.

"Hadn't you better get on with washing the sheets then?" Aaron suggested instead.

"Erm, I think that one has to be down to you?" his lover questioned. "But we could wrestle over it?"

"No thanks, I need to take a shower" Aaron insisted, jumping out of the bed and heading to the bathroom.

"Me too!" his friend chirped, also scurrying out of bed to try and beat him there.

They arrived together, falling against the door.

"Damn, I missed you Aaron" uttered Ed, as they paused briefly together at the screen.

"Yeah, me too." replied his friend, "Now, can we get washed?"

Ed smiled and waved his arm inside the cubicle. "After you..." he gestured and then proceeded to follow in after him.


End file.
